Judaism and sexuality
The Jewish tradition devotes considerable attention to sexuality. Sexuality is the subject of many narratives and many laws in the Hebrew Bible and rabbinic literature. Attitude towards sexuality Many Jews describe the overall attitude towards human sexuality and sexual behavior in Judaism as positive (as opposed to other faiths). They note, for example, that procreation and sexual pleasure in marriage are seen as positive commandments. The commandment to procreate, Peru Urevu (פרו ורבו), is the first Mitzva in the Torah: This specific commandment might be considered to apply also to non-Jews, since it was given to Adam, the first man and father of mankind, before Abraham and the Jewish lineage was created. However, the commandment is not included in the in the universal Seven Laws of Noah. The basic Jewish positive attitude towards sex and sexuality is especially opposed to Western Christianity, which does not view the matter much in favor, due to a belief that sex has been contaminated by original sin. The Jewish sages recognized that the sexual need of mankind (also known as Yitzra De'arayot) is essential for perpetuating society, despite having known its negative sides which may lead to sins. For the aforementioned reason, Chazal's attitude and statements on the matter are dual, and they recognize two inclinations in mankind, the Yetzer hatov (the "Good inclination") and the Yetzer hara (the "evil inclination"), that can both influence sexuality and sexual behaviours. In that conjunction, the attitude towards sexual pleasure in a sexual act stretches from viewing it as impure to viewing it as a religious experience. Some Cabalists view the sexual pleasure as a possible path leading to a sublimation of devoutness. Maimonides presented a complicated attitude to the sexual act - both permissive and limitative: Forbidden sexual acts in Judaism *Incestuous relations Leviticus, 18 *Offerings sexual acts *Sexual intercourse between Jews and Gentiles Deuteronomy, 23:18 *"... A man who lies with a male as one would with a woman" Leviticus, 20:18 (some do not strech this prohibition to a female-female intercourse) *Masturbation - despite not having been explicitly prohibited in the Torah, the Halakha and the Oral Torah view masturbation as an Halakhaic prohibition and a great sin. The attitude towards a male sperm is one of a potential future living human being, and thus masturbation, as an act of Sperm in vain, is referred to as a murder, in which the masturbator is exterminating his potential offspring. Relations within marriage, are the permitted relations, however, there are exceptions to it. Masturbation and "Sperm in Vain" Sperm in vain (or "Semen in vain" or "Seed in vain"; Hebrew: זרע לבטל'', pronounced: zerah le-batalah or zera levatala) is a Talmudic term and concept that refers to any sexual act in which a male's sperm is being "wasted", as an act not for the purpose of procreation, which would turn the sexual act to be not in accordance with the HalakhaBris Kodesh, Glossery: Prior to the 20th century, it was a Jewish term usually (but not only) referring to male masturbation. In Shulchan Aruch, on Yoreh Deah, it is stated that wasting sperm, not for the purpose of procreation, is considered to be a sin greater than any sin in the Torah. However, in some forms, the Halakha permits intercourse with one's wife who is pregnant, or infertile, or elderly for the purpose of fulfilling the "onah" mitzvah-commandment, in which the husband is obliged to fulfill his marital obligations of satisfying his wife sexually. Homosexual intercourse is also considered an act of sperm in vain; as for masturbation, despite not having been explicitly prohibited in the Torah, the Halakha and the Oral Torah views masturbation as a Halakhaic prohibition and a great sin. The attitude towards male sperm is one of a potential future living human being, and thus masturbation, as an act of sperm in vain, is referred as a "murder," in which the masturbator is "exterminating" his potential "offsprings" not yet born. Even marital sexual acts in which the sperm is not aimed at the vagina (and should it be spilled), is considered an act of sperm in vain. The Halakhic attitude towards female masturbation is more of a moderate approach. Despite two rabbinical opinions of R. Ben Ish Chai and R. Moshe Feinstein, comparing it to an act of a male's masturbation, all other rabbinical statements view such an act more leniently than male masturbation, and not as an act of "sperm in vain" because obviously females have no sperm. In modern days, the Halakhic question on whether taking male semen and sperm for the purpose of medical examinations or insemination remains in dispute among Jewish legal authorities. Homosexuality Some interpret the Torah as forbidding anal intercourse between two males. The source of this prohibition is a verse from the Book of Leviticus: "Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind; it is abomination." (Leviticus, 18:22) . In addition, some (especially among the Lesbian Israeli community, religious or observant Lesbians), view this as not to be extended into a prohibition on a female-female intercourse. Rashi interpreted the matter as only prohibiting anal sexual act between two men (and not other sexual acts between them), as he stated: "As one would penetrate a blue-brush into a receiver". However, other authoritative commentators of the Torah see all sexual acts between two males to be included within the ban on "sperm in vain." The Jewish sages (Chazal) added additional barriers to this ban, and have forbidden males to put themselves in any situation that might lead to such an offense. For example: Chazal prohibited two single males to be sleeping under the same blanket Arba'ah Turim and Shulchan Aruch. Fulfillment of a lesbian sexual orientation act is not mentioned in the Hebrew Bible. However, in other later rabbinical Halkhaic texts it is mentioned as a forbidden sexual act, as Maimonides wrote: "A conduct of women rubbing oneself against the other, lesbians" (Maimonides' Mishneh Torah, Book of Kedushah, Issurei Biah, 21:8) Hebrew: "נשים המסוללות זו בזו". Biblical David and Jonathan Floor. Yael Dayan.]] The biblical text does not explicitly depict the nature of the relationship between the biblical figures of David and Jonathan, however, one may wonder on the nature of the implicit language and the choice of the Hebrew Bible's words on this relationship, especially in the two following verses: '''David on Jonathan: "very pleasant hast thou been unto me; wonderful was thy love to me, passing the love of women" (2 Samuel, 1:26) Jonathan's father: "I know you have chosen the son of Jesse - which is a disgrace to yourself and the nakedness of your mother!" (1 Samuel, 20:30) The aforementioned dispute over the interpretation of the language and meaning of the bible has turned into an important political debate between the Israeli gay community and the right wing conservative as well as the general Israeli public. The public discourse around this issue has reached its peak, when, then Knesset Member, Yael Dayan, on 10 February 1993, made her famous speech on the Knesset floor, on the need for gay rights, and while quoting from Biblical Davids' words on Johnathan. See also *Forbidden relationships in Judaism *Tzniut (Modesty) *Religion and sexuality *Lesbian and Gay topics and Judaism External links * Judaism and sexuality, for an additional in depth reading on the matter; "My Jewish Learning" - Article Links relating to "sperm in vain - zera levatala": * The Jewish Law Annual, Volume 14 (By The Institute of Jewish Law, Boston University School of Law). * H-Net Humanities and Social Sciences. * The Journal of Halacha: Artificial Insemination. * Aish.com: Spirituality: My personal struggles with homosexuality. * The Jewish Press: Fertility and Pregnancy; * Wiley Online Library: Kosher medicine and medicalized halacha: An exploration of triadic relations among Israeli rabbis, doctors, and infertility patients. * The Jewish Law Annual, VOL XIV: HALAKHIC ALTERNATIVES IN IVF-PREGNANCIES: A SURVEY; * American Reform responsa: Collected responsa of the Central Conference of American Rabbis. * yoatzot.org: Hotza'at Zera Levatalah. * jewishwomenshealth.org: Expulsion of Semen (Hotza'at Zera Levatalah); * briskodesh.org: Shmiras Habris. Notes Category:Sexuality and religion Category:Judaism and sexuality Category:Judaism fr:Sexualité dans le judaïsme he:מיניות ביהדות